The Doctor's Family
by NYCJTWLJJ
Summary: At the final moments of 'Journey's End' Things start to go wrong, Time suddenly starts changing in a way no doctor can explain… not one of the four anyway... Slash, Het. 10th/Donna, alt10th/rose, 9th/Martha, 11th/River, Jack/Ianto, Amy/Rory, Owen/Tosh
1. Prologue

**The doctor's family**

**So I was looking for some semblance of a story I'm about to write… it's a huge companion fic! This is the epilogue… enjoy :D (I hope it's some good…)**

**Starring:  
>The 9<strong>**th****, 10****th**** Alt!10****th**** and 11****th**** doctor, Rose, Martha, Donna, Sarah-Jane, Amy, Rory, Jack, Ianto, Owen, Gwen, Tosh and of course River Song.**

**Side Characters:  
>Rhys, Jackie, Mickey, Jake, Pete, Wilfred, Sylvia, Winston Churchill, Cleopatra, The darleks, The cybermen, The homo reptilian, the silence, the Ood, the weeping angels, Julius Caesar, Elvis, The slytheen, the master and more people in time and space :D<strong>

**Pairings:  
>9<strong>**th****/Martha, 10****th****/donna, Alt!10****th****/Rose, 11****th****/River, Jack/Ianto, Tosh/Owen, Gwen/Rhys, Amy/Rory, Mickey/Jake, Pete/Jackie, Sarah-Jane/Winston**

**Full Summary:  
>At the final moments of 'Journey's End' Things start to go wrong, Time suddenly starts changing in a way no doctor can explain… not one of the four that suddenly find themselves together with their companions anyway… It all has to do with the question though… Disregards the Doctor!Donna twist! Set during Journey's end for the torchwood team while disregarding everything after 'Adam' so Tosh and Owen haven't died… yet (a). Also set during 'Journey's end for Rose, Donna, Martha, both tenth and Sarah-Jane, Set after season six final for 11<strong>**th****, Rory, Amy and River and set before 'are you my mommy' for the 9****th**** doctor.**

**a/n LOOKING FOR A BETA SO PLEASE APPLY BY PULLING A NUMER OUT OF THE WIGGLY WOBBLY BAG FILLED WITH ENDLESS JOY, ETERNAL DOOM AND RAINBOW BUNNIES!**

With a sudden jump they had landed. Everybody was laughing and laying about the Tardis, thrown there by their own wiggly wobbly console movements as they celebrated their victory against the Darleks.

"Yes! We did it!" Both the doctor and the human-doctor variant yelled in excitement as they both tried to race towards the door to find out where they had landed, which only made them run into each other head first knocking them both the floor with a loud thump.

Both doctors laughed at each other, while lying on the floor.

"You crazy man."

"But so handsome."

"Yes very so indeed"

"You are to my fine sir."

"Indeed, yes indeed I am…"

Everybody started laughing again.

"Out of all my travels with him…" I've never seen something this odd." Sarah-Jane commented.

"It's actually kind of a turn on…" Jack said licking his lips before Donna smacked him across the head.

"Mr. Harkness that's very ru.."

"It's Captain Harkness my dear." Jack commented cheekily while grinning like a bobcat.

"MR. Harkness." Donna said amplifying her Mr. to annoy him. "It's rude to talk about your 'interests' like that in front of five respectful women, two men and two mad men."

"Hey, the doctors said from their lazyness on the floor.

Jack just grinned cheekily. "Speaking about my 'interests'… I've heard Ianto was a very bad boy last week… and he still needs a good spanking as punishment so I'm leav… "This time both Donna and Martha smacked him across the head simultaenously… Rose also walked up to him, took a second to let the pain sink in, and made sure he couldn't duck before she smacked him as well…

"… That's really my cue to leave…Ladies, Gentlemen, Donna… It was my pleasure."

Jack, although carefully, trying to avoid more slaps, walked away from the Tardis console and stepped over one of the doctors before he made his way outside.

He opened the door and just as he was about to close the door behind him he heard a familiar sound.. a sound that was impossible because he was still touching the Tardis… and it was not disappearing…

Right in front of his eyes a second blue police box appeared… it looked just a little more worn then the one he was currently walking out of.

The second Tardis stopped with a loud bang.

"Doctor…" Jack said with a feeling of dread in his stomach.

"You might want to come see this…"

Before the doctor, either one of the two, could get up though the door to the other Tardis opened and a girl with red hair and a Scottish accent stepped out while in mid sentence

"-wear he'll get us killed sometime Rory with his fiddling on those con-"

That's when the girl noticed Jack and the Tardis. She froze.

"Impossible…" She whispered so soft Jack could barely make it out.

A blond man that Jack couldn't help but find handsome stepped up behind her and started gaping at him and the Tardis to.

The doctor, his doctor had finally made his way over to him.

"What's wrong Jack, you look like you saw my ghost or some-"

It was just a lot of unfinished sentences…

All four heads turned to one side though as yet another Tardis started to appear….

**I don't think it's hard to guess who is in the third Tardis :D the 'double Rose' thing will sort itself out in chapter 1 :D So I hope you like it… Chapter one will be up sooner the more reviews/alerts I'll get :D**

**Hehehe :D **

**Thanks for reading… and still looking for a beta… : D**


	2. Crossing the Pathways

**Chapter 1! Longest chapter of a story I've ever written, and I am rather proud, if I say so myself! :D  
>DW is awesome… I watched 'Journey's end' in its entirety just to see if Jack was wearing his navy blue captain's coat when he stepped out of the Tardis :P<strong>

**Disclaimer: Can the Tardis fly between dimensions…? Exactly.. so do I own DW or Torchwood…. No!**

**Enjoy my lovely slytheens and a happy new year to come :D**

**Chapter 1: Crossing the pathways**

"Rory! Did you pack my toothbrush?"

Rory was currently trying to carry four suitcases of Amy's at once down the stairs, startled by Amy's sudden shout he dropped one of them and it clattered down the stairs rather noisily.

"Rory! What was that! I hope you didn't drop the bag with the Chinese vase in it!" Amy shouted frustrated as she stepped into the hall."

"Yes Amy, I'm fine Amy, I didn't fall from the stairs Amy… why would you have a Chinese vase with youanyway?"

"The doctor said we'd need it as a payment, apparently the people there love to get paid in ceramic…"

Rory just blinked… he knew he should be unfazed by the customs of aliens and the like… but they kept amazing him every damm time.

The door to the bathroom swung open and there was the man himself, standing there in all his glory, looking like he just saved the world … again…

"Well Rory Pond, you heard her, let's go! The ceramic people are waiting for us! Their planet, Irectos, has liquid fire!"

"Wouldn't that be lava?" Rory said thoughtfully while he walked the last steps down the stairs.  
>"No! Lava is melted stone turned to fire and then liquidized!" He summoned up rapidly. "Pay attention will you Mr. Pond!"<p>

The doctor then proceeded to skip, literally skip, while a piece of toilet paper was stuck to his right shoe, through the front door andinto the Tardis that was parked outside of the house on the other side of the street.

"Crazy old man." Amy said while smiling softly. "Hurry up ya duffuss. The doctor is waiting!"

Rory just snorted and tried to pick up the dropped suitcase with his feet.

- The doctor's family - - The doctor's family - - The doctor's family -

Once Rory had finally managed to drag all four suitcases, plus his own that he had to go back for, into their Tardis bedroom, which had moved since they had last been there, he rejoined the doctor and Amy in the main console room.

"Don't we have to wait for River or something?" Amy asked the Doctor while he was checking his screens.

"No, she'll lock onto our location and join us later in the day, she said something about the initiation of new guards… Well... let the holiday begin!" He ended rather cheerfully.

"Let's see…. something timey wimey! Always good." The doctor said while turning a large wheel.  
>"Something wibbily wobbly maybe?" This time he pulled three handles down and pushed a button that clearly stated 'do not push.'<br>"And a little bit of fun to put a cherry on top." He said while pulling the handle of the pinball machine and starting up a game.

The giant pillar in the middle of the console started moving while the doctor played his game and the familiar sound of the Tardis made them move through time and space.

Suddenly a shock, bigger than the doctor's normal shocks threw both Rory and Amy to the floor.

"Nothing like the Tardis." Amy muttered with clear venom in her voice as she looked up at the doctor.

The doctor, who although still playing his game, was looking rather worried.

"What'd I do wrong?" He asked to no one in particular.

A second shock threw Rory and Amy of the platform but just as they were about to hit the floor the gravity changed and they were falling towards the ceiling.

"Doctor!" Amy screamed loudly.

The doctor, who was currently holding himself on the Tardis console pushed a button that caused another shock but even though the Tardis kept throwing everything around Rory and Amy were lowered down gently onto the floor.

A last bang and the sound of the Tardis appearing settled them down onto the new planet.

"Amy, Rory will you check to see where we are, don't go outside, just look... I'll have a look to see if there's much damage to the Tardis…"

Amy just groaned.

"I swear he'll get us killed sometime Rory with his fiddling on those con-" Amy froze as she saw another Tardis across from theirs. There was a man wearing a blue navy coat standing in the door, looking just as shocked as Amy felt.

"Impossible…" Amy whispered softly

- The doctor's family - - The doctor's family - - The doctor's family -

A loud bang made Rose Tyler laugh because the doctor got spooked with every bang.

"It's just firework…" She kept on telling him. But he kept wincing and jumping.

Another set of fireworks were launched in the air announcing the arrival of another parade wagon. This one was covered in blue with exotic male humanoid dancers and some blue, but still rather humanoid male dancers.

"The wagon is about the freedom of marriage between male Portations and male Imparticales." The doctor said, not taking his fingers out of his ears. As he noticed the curious look on Rose's face.

"Why weren't they aloud marriage?" Rose asked.

The doctor started blushing.

"Well… Imparticales can't go…ehm… woohoo…."He said embarrassed. " You know what I mean!" He said annoyed when Rose started laughing. "They can't do that without a form of bond…like marriage…but Imparticales produce a lot of… fluid when… you know… enough to blow entire buildings up… well that amount of fluid… for some reason… only gets released when its… you know between those two breeds of males… which was why a male/male relationship was forbidden… but the government of apploticosa build some buildings just for those couples…. Roofless buildings…"

Rose laughed at the doctor's embarrassment and only started laughing louder at the silly picture the doctor was providing her with: Fingers lodged firmly in his ears, a bright blush on his cheeks and a childish scowl on his face. She felt something warm in her chest while looking at him though… something she couldn't quite place.

"Come on Rose…" He said after a minute or so more while pulling his fingers out of his ears. "They have this great milk in a bar nearby, it's milk from the largest cow in the universe! Her name is Betty!"

The doctor started to push his way through the mass with Rose behind him when she all of a sudden saw a strange looking alien in a suit. Her eyes widened because the alien was holding a sign saying 'Bad Wolf' and she knew that those words were important to her somehow.

"Doctor…" She said while looking away from the alien.

"Yes?" He said, temporarily stopping his poking of an blue, rather large, alien in an attempt to get it to move and let them pass.

Rose just looked thoughtfully for a second… "Nothing…" The doctor gave her a large smile before he continued in his poking.

- The doctor's family - - The doctor's family - - The doctor's family -

"Can't believe I forgot my credits." The doctor said, annoyed with himself, now he had to leave Rose waiting in front of the bar while he retrieved his card.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." He muttered yet again while he unlocked the Tardis' door. He stepped inside and walked over to the console where his card was lying on a special shelf. As soon as he picked it up though the controls started moving on their own and the door slammed shut.

The doctor was thrown around, trying to stop the Tardis from moving through time and space, all the while only thinking about Rose and how she would feel once he realized he was gone… even if it was against his will…

- The doctor's family - - The doctor's family - - The doctor's family -

As the third Tardis materialized Jack and his doctor stepped out of their Tardis.

"Hello." The doctor said cheerfully while waving at the red headed girl and blond man.

"Hi." The man said.

"Doctor…" The red head shouted back into their Tardis. "You might want to come see this." She stepped out of the Tardis to allow the doctor some vision of the outside.

"Amy, what could be so important that you break me out of my random mumbling…?"

Then the doctor saw the doctor… and Jack.

"Ow… well yes… why didn't you say so."

Amy rolled her eyes and leaned against the Tardis.

"Well… hello… me… Jack…"

Then all the women… and Mickey stepped out of as well…

"Rose… Martha… Donna… Sarah-Jane…Mickey Mouse!...o… hello Jackie…"

"Well it's nice to see you to." The blond huffed at being addressed so disrespectful.

The doctor just smiled at the himself standing in front of him.

Then the second doctor stepped out after Jackie.

"Ow! I remember this! Amy did I ever tell you about the time that happened!"

"No…"

"Ow well… look! Two versions of me!... but I never remember meeting me… myself… or even I…"

It was that moment that the doors to the third Tardis opened and yet another previous incarnation of the doctor stepped out.

He froze as he saw all the people, most of which he didn't recognize, in front of him.

"This might explain a lot."He said before he noticed Rose…

"Thank god, at least I didn't leave you on apploticosa for the rest of your life…"

"Apploticosa…?" Rose said trying to remember which planet that had been… "You mean the planet with the cumming blue people?"

All four doctors blushed and everybody burst out laughing because the blush was really adorable.. and the doctor never really blushed.

"Yes that one…" The ninth incarnation of the doctor said while scraping his voice… "Don't you remember I went to go get my credits?"

"Yeah… but you were only gone for like… ten minutes…"

….

"Well that explains that then." The tenth doctor said concluding his ninth incarnation and Rose's conversation.

"Firstly, to avoid confusion, I'm the tenth incarnation of myself so you'll call me ten." He then pointed at the doctor in front of him. "That's I'm assuming my eleventh incarnation… so we'll call him eleven." The tenth then proceeded to point at his ninth incarnation and then simply said "Nine."

"What about me?" The human version of Ten asked.

"Ten.5?" Martha said helpfully.

"Hey! " The tenth doctor shouted with sudden annoyance…"Why does he get a higher number then me? He's not even fully timelord…there's some human in him to! He should be 0.5"

"Oi!" Ten.5 said in the same tone as Donna would say it giving Ten and Eleven the creeps.

"I forgot how annoying that Oi can be…" The eleventh doctor muttered.

"Oi!" Donna said annoyed at Eleven. "Where am I anyway? I thought I would travel with you till I was old and grey?"

"The doctor just smiled sadly… "As my wife likes to say: 'Spoilers', meaning, I can't tell…"

Both Ten and Nine looked stunned. "Wife!"

"Damm… and I thought I wasn't spoiling anything."

"Well not to interrupt anymore spoilers." Ten.5 said Cheekily at Eleven. "But has anybody any idea of how we got here? Or why Ten and Eleven don't remember this happening before?"

"Well… figuring time is a continues stream but can be rewritten plus the fact that we're all together in one place makes me believe that I have absolutely no idea…" Eleven said while nodding in agreement to his own words.

Every companion rolled his or her eyes simultaneously.

"Well… no… No!... maybe… yah… pudding… No idea… or.. well… but how… you need a Tardis for that… or at least some access to the time vortex… but all of those were locked in the battle…" Nine said to no one in particular.

Martha, Jack and the other three doctors froze.

"A paradox." Ten muttered…

"Yes… but it's impossible, there is nobody alive but us who would know such a thing…"

"The master…" Martha said softly as water welled up in her eyes while she remembered the year that never was... Jack's face was hard as stone as he relived the agonizing torture the master had brought upon him, being the fixed point in time and space the timelord couldn't stand being around…

"The master… but.. .he.. how…!"

Just as Ten was about to explain everything to Nine a black SUV came to a halt with screaming tires right in front of them. Four people jumped out haphazardly and pointed their guns in the general direction of the three Tardisee.

"Jack? Doctor? What is happening? Ianto and Gwen called us when all of those planets appeared in the sky but we were stopped by those strange aliens and then when we finally managed to reach the hub we got stuck in the time lock… I told you it was active…but no you wouldn't listen…"

It was the torchwood team.

Tosh was still glaring at Owen, who was apparently responsible for getting the both of them trapped in the time lock, while Jack explained very quickly on what had happened.

"But how did you find us here?" Jack asked once had finished his story.

"There are some huge spikes of rift activity coming from here… like massive…like nothing we've ever seen before…like.."

"A paradox…" Eleven said.

"Yes… no… what's a paradox…"

"Meeting yourself my dear…" Eleven explained without giving and explanation for his explanation…

"O…" Owen stilled looked confused… but Ianto, Tosh and Gwen seemed to have worked it out…

"But how can there be more than one doctor… like you said… a paradox… it can't be good…"

"It isn't…" Ten.5 said.

"And why are there two of you?" Owen asked… still very puzzled.. by everything… he might have been a doctor, a good doctor… but he just wasn't very good at technotimedoctory stuff…

"Well… like Jack said, Donna touched a part of technology that due to Donna's DNA created a new doctor out my severed ha…"

Everybody froze as the doors to all three Tardisee slammed shut and they all started disappearing, making quite a lot of noise.

Then just as all three of them had vanished the Tardis sound could be heard once again, but this time a new, bigger police box appeared in the same spot the Tardis of Nine had been previously.

"The tardisee… they became one?" Ten asked his other selves…

"I think so, but that would require a lot of energy… how? You would have to safely maintain three time vortexee… we really need to find better plural for 'Tardis' and 'vortex'… but never the less.. so much… power.. it might even make inter dimensional travel possible…without ripping a hole in fabric of existence… " Eleven responded.

"Sarah-Jane, hi by the way, good to see you, you look lovely, can your computer scan for something maybe?" Eleven continued. Sarah Jane just shrugged. "I'll ask Luke about it but maybe he can… he is a super computer after all.."

While Sarah-Jane was calling Luke a sudden ripple and flash alerted everybody to a new presence.

"Honey! I'm here! I taught those guards good! I was quite surprised though that you were still on earth, I tough you had long gone to…" She froze when she saw four guns pointing at her and a lot of people staring…

"Meet my Wife… River… this is everybody I ever told you about… Well… with a few exceptions…"

"O, hello…"

"River Song! She's your wife… but she got… but that probably hasn't happened yet..now has it…"Ten mumbled… giving a knowing look towards Donna.

"Your tenth incarnation sweety… twice… plus your ninth… how did this happen…"

"Mr. Smith…" Sarah-Jane interrupted "says there are some huge amounts of some strange radiation coming from this area.. Luke is bringing over the details now…"

"Sarah-Jane, Isn't it?" River said smiling while shaking her hand. "And of course Jack, how long have I not see you…" At the look on his face she just laughed. "Spoilers, my dear, spoilers." She said. "And Ianto, how cute you look!" She said laughing.

"And Rose…"She said noticing the blond… "Good old Rose…"

Rose gave River a smile, not really knowing what to say to the woman who clearly knew a lot about her.

"And mom! Dad! Hello!"

"Hello Melody…" Rory responded from his place next to Amy.

"O how rude of me!" Eleven suddenly shouted.

"Amy, Rory, Rose, Martha, Jack, Donna, Jackie, Sarah-Jane, Mickey, Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones… plus those two…" He said while pointing at everybody as way of introduction.

"Toshiko and Owen." Jack said helpfully.

"Yes, Toshiko! How could I have forgotten you!" Eleven said smiling… "Aliens in London! The pig! Remember the pig.. come to think of it… what is it with aliens and pigs.. remember Martha… pigs in New York! Poor Onslo… Anyway…" Eleven said while trailing off his sentence.

The sound of a bell ringing interrupted whatever Eleven was going to say.

"Luke!" Sarah-Jane said happily at the sight of her adopted son.

"Hello mom! Everybody!"

Everybody gave the boy some greetings while he proudly pulled out a piece of paper from his bag.

"This is what Mr. Smith spit out, Mom."

Sarah-Jane handed it over to the closest doctor, Ten, and waited to see what he thought of it.

"High amount of time radiation, which is to be expected, high amount of adrenaline in the air, to be expected, high amount of… cheesecakes… there's a high amount of platonic energy in the air...

"Platonic energy…that's the trimega system right?" River asked while stroking some hair out of her eyes.

"River! Your hand!"

River slowly turned her eyes towards the back of her hand and saw three black lines on it.

"The silence." Amy and Rory whispered at the same time.

"The what? I've never heard of that species…" Ten said while putting on his nerdy glasses.

"The silence… they're not a species… it's a religious order or movement. Their core belief is that silence will fall when the question is asked." Amy suddenly summoned up, like it had been engraved into her mind.

"Whenever you look away from them you forget you ever saw them, so when we finally figured out they existed we started the theme of drawing lines on our body, one for everyone we had seen." Rory continued after his wife.

"Sometimes…" Amy said softly, picking up from Rory again. "…I'd look at my reflection and I'd suddenly see a hundred lines on my face and hands…not knowing how I had gotten them…"

Eleven and River had been looking around, but neither showed up with more lines after they checked they're bodies.

"They must have been in the prison then…" River said to Eleven.

"What question though?" Jack asked once everybody had stopped looking around nervously to see if they saw any aliens and after River had told the long story of how she came to be in a prison, the doctor's involvement with the silence and the reason she called Amy and Rory; Mom and dad. "And how can there be a silence after it?" He continued in a second question.

"Doctor Who?" Eleven only said in answer.

A silence fell, effectively answering Jack's question, but it was interrupted by the ringing of a phone…

"It sounds like… it's coming from inside the Tardis…" 10.5 said.

It was Nine that reached the door first.

The Tardis had enlarged on the inside, the platform in the middle had grown, but so had the console. There were now trice as many buttons and games installed in the control panel. To one side of the giant pillar, which had three smaller pillars within, was an old model phone that was ringing rather loudly through the empty halls of the newly formed large Tardis.

Eleven, Ten and Ten.5 were the next ones in, the rest of the group following.

Nine answered.

"Winston! Old friend… what? Strange grey men…ahu…darleks? How would you… You've seen them? How would you know that I heard as soon as you look away from them you forget…lines on the back of your hand…of course…no of course, no more words, we're coming…"

**And we're done. Yes people, due to the very cool (like bowties) amount of review s/alerts I got (a) I decided to really get into the story, so I'm working hard on a plot and chapters. This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written and I am afraid I won't get it as long next time (a) But I will try… I have not yet decided on the length of the story, I could go for 13 chapters (in honor of the amount of episodes in a season) Or I could go for longer :P That is entirely up to you! … why don't you leave your answer in a review! Isn't that brilliant! :D Thx to DW I can't type or say brilliant without hearing David Tennant's voice (a)**

**Please review/alert :D And I'll post the next chapter as soon as it is done :D**

**Alonsy Alonso! **


	3. Winston War III

**Chapter 2 people, it has taken a while… yes I know… life and all that… But I just want to tell you that you should really enjoy this chapter! Why? Because it is epicness in a story… *coughEGOcough***

**Any grammar/spelling mistakes are all mine because I'm still looking for a BETA! Interested? PM me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing I don't own! **

**Chapter 2. Winston War III**

Winston Churchill, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, was rubbing his forehead as Bracewell was busying himself with looking over some schematics he had come up with a couple of years ago. The Prime-minister, exhausted with the troubles of the ongoing war, was tired and worn out and really needed some bed rest.

A loud rapture of banging on the door shocked both Bracewell and Churchill out of their own thoughts though.

The door was quickly swung open and shut closed, before Winston could give the come in signal, by private first class Thompson.

The man, in his late twenties looked distraught and his face didn't predict anything good… nothing good at all.

"Sir…" Private First Class Thompson said calmly. "We're being invaded by aliens."

Then the man passed out… from blood loss apparently because there was huge gash on his back that had been steadily dripping blood as Winston and Bracewell watched.

"Aliens?" Bracewell whispered, fearing the return of his creators.

"Yes, most suspicious."Winston said sitting up straight once again filled with energy. " Let's see if we can find somebody who can inform us about this."

Winston rose from his chair and left his office, only to 'encounter' the worst enemy he has ever had just two hallways away.

"_Exterminate! Exterminate!"_ A machine like voice said from around the corner.

"BE SILENT… WE CYBERMEN DO NOT CONDONE DEATH… TRANSFORMATION TO A HIGHER BEING IS OMINENT AND BETTER." Another machine like voice told him.

The doctor had explained this to him, just if he were to ever find an 'alien weapon' again he might want to use in his war.

What had he called them… Cyberonics?

Winston might have forgotten the aliens name… but he knew who he had to call…

"_Human entity detected."_ Winston froze as he noticed movement behind him.

Winston slowly turned around… there was a darlek standing there, pointing it's eye and weapon at him. A short silence followed before it shouted out_" Exterminate!"_

Just as the darlek was about to launch its instant death weapon, Bracewell appeared from nowhere and threw himself at the darlek.

The blue like laser beam missed Winston and hit somewhere near the ceiling. A crack was formed that quickly grew and grew until the roof came down upon both the darlek and Bracewell, leaving Winston coughing in the dust that suddenly flew up around him.

The darlek and the cyberman who had been around the corner came to investigate but Winston, who got up rather quick for his age, stumbled towards them and pushed the unsuspecting cyberthingy into the darlek.

Both aliens were so shocked by the sudden appearance of the man that their attacks missed him enough to reach a corner and disappear out of their sight.

Winston quickly made his way back to his office where he grabbed the phone and dialed the number he had imprinted into his mind.

A few rings of agonizing time later and a short "Hello?" made Winston sigh in relief…

"Doctor? It's me Winston… Churchill!" The Prime-minister said, adding his last name in an afterthought, not knowing how many Winston's the doctor knew.

"Winston! Old friend…" He heard from the other side but he interrupted the doctor to tell his most important story.

"There are those strange grey men you told me about … those cyber thingy's and darleks!" Winston could hear the doctor repeating those words to whoever was with him.

"You've seen them?"

"Yes I've seen them, I think Bracewell died to save me! One of the Darleks tried to attack me but he jumped in the way and made that beam thingy miss… but it hit the ceiling and they were covered in a couple hundred of tons in earth…"

Then Winston noticed some black lines on the back of his hands. He recognized the pen, it was the one he permanently kept in his pocket. "Doctor, and the silence… you told me about them remember, the silence they're here to! I forget as soon as I see them! You told me about them as well, shoot them on sight you told me!" Winston pulled out the gun he kept on him and noticed that there were two bullets missing. "I might have shot them…" He muttered into the phone.

"How would you know that I heard as soon as you look away from them you forget?" The doctor asked in his strange doctory way.

"There are lines on the back of my hand, Doctor."

"Lines on the back of your hand…" The doctor repeated.

"You need to come Doctor, I need your help to protect England from them…"

"Of course."

"It's important that you come as soon as possible doctor."

"no of course, no more words, we're coming…"

Winston put his phone back down… hoping that the doctor and whoever was with him would come soon… very soon.

- The doctor's family - - The doctor's family - - The doctor's family -

Nine put the phone away.

"Well… guess we'll be making a trip to world war two then…" He said to no one in particular.

Everybody had now gathered in the enlarged Tardis and was looking at the inside in amazement. Not only had the control room grown, like a lot, it looked so… more beautiful, so much more defined. It radiated power in its dark brown and red colors accompanied with the littlest of blue here and there.

"We really need to explore this new TARDIS… soon…" Ten said looking at his girl… well… his, 10.5's, nine's, and eleven's girl….. which kind of made Ten feel dirty in a rather odd way….

"Should we go home?" Martha asked.

All four doctors gave each other some looks… it was kind of a dream come true… all the people they loved (and their family's of course) were there…

"Only if you want to… I mean… endless joy and wonder… and joy…or a boring human life…"

"Oi!" Donna intervened.

But nobody moved, everybody stayed just where they were.

"Well then… " 10 said before pulling down a lever.

"Alonsy!"

"God…" Eleven muttered under his breath. "I had forgotten how annoying that was."

- The doctor's family - - The doctor's family - - The doctor's family -

It took three of Winston's hours, unable to contact anybody on his base, before the doctor finally arrived. As Winston heard the familiar sound of the doctor's space ship he sighed in relief.

One of his eyebrows rose though as he saw the changes the TARDIS had gone through when he saw it… her…the TARDIS seemed like a her, landing in his office…

As soon as the new and improved TARDIS had landed though the door swung open revealing the familiar face of the doctor.

"Winston! How nice to see you again!" The doctor said cheerfully before he strolled out like he owned the place.

The doctor, who was surprisingly still dressed the same like the last time Winston had seen him, looked around, observing the space.

"Yeah.. should be easily enough room for everybody to fit."

"Come on out everybody!" The doctor shouted into the TARDIS excitedly before he moved away from her.

A man, in a trench coat stepped out first, followed by his identical twin.

"Hello, I'm the doctor, I don't think we met in my regeneration." One of the twins said.

"Hello, I'm the human, much smarter version of myself." The other one said by ways of introduction.

Another man hopped, skipped and jumped out. After the two twin like doctors.

"Hello, I'm the doctor to! I think I am yet to visit you or this time anyway… although I'm not sure if I'll meet you! Spoilers and all that! But I am the doctor never the less!"

Rory and Amy stepped out followed by a whole lot of blonds, two black people, a red head with an amused smirk on her face, a captain… with his arm wrapped around a man in a tuxedo, an Asian girl and a black haired man, A curly black haired woman and a rather beautiful lady keeping watch over a young boy stepped out last.

"Winston… meet…" But Winston lost the doctor at the first name of one of the blondes because the man was rambling so fast.

"Doctor… " He said addressing Eleven. "Why are there so many people with you, are you giving tours now or something?"

"Nah…" Eleven said.

"These people… are my friends…" He said smiling… "It's complicated."

"Sure…"Winston concluded. "Anyway… Darleks… grey men and lines on the back of my hand…?"

"Right…"

"Ok everybody! We're going to do this in a logical fashion! Torchwood team, you set of in one direction. Your mission is keeping everybody safe, try to find people of this base and get them to the safety of this office."The torchwood team left quickly, guns drawn to explore the passages of the facility."Nine." He said addressing his previous incarnation. "You take Martha, Sarah-Jane and Luke try finding…" "Darleks! On it!" Nine interrupted before he skipped out of the room.

Martha looked a little bit wary about the version of the doctor she hadn't met yet... but followed the man anyway together with Sarah-Jane and Luke.

"Okay then!" Eleven continued as he tried to mentally pair up the rest of the people.

"10, 10.5, Rose and Donna, Jackie and Mickey Mouse!"

"Oi! Why'd you have to pair me up with that skinny version of you." Donna said while playfully pocking either one of the tens.

"I've seen him naked, there is nothing left for me with him." She said grinning evily.

"Just go will you." Eleven said, wincing as the red head glared at him. He had forgotten that glare…

"That leaves my homies for me!" Eleven said once Rose had dragged Donna and the tens away from the room.

"Figures you'd choose us to join you." Amy said, before walking out of the room, Rory trailing behind her.

River just grabbed his hand and dragged the rather offended and stunned doctor away, leaving Winston alone with the TARDIS.

"They're like a bloody family… the lot of them." Winston muttered to the silent room.

Winston jumped in his chair though as the TARDIS hummed in agreement.

- The doctor's family - - The doctor's family - - The doctor's family -

The doctor was scanning everything with his sonic screwdriver and it was kind of stupid to look at a grown up man running around with a toy.

Martha and Sarah-Jane were just grinning at each other as they looked at the antics.

"No matter in what incarnation I meet him in he is always the same." Sarah-Jane said smiling.

"I only met him in one incarnation until today." Martha said. "But I can see what you mean."

"How'd you meet the doctor anyway?" Sarah-Jane asked curiously.

And that is how Martha got into a long tale about the Judoon and the hospital she was working at.

"You know Martha." Nine commented once she had finished. "Those were all spoilers for me…"

"No they're not." Martha stated.

"And why is that?" Nine asked.

"Because obviously you had your mind erased… wouldn't Eleven and Ten remember this all otherwise?"

Nine looked kind of stunned that he was out smarted by a human.

"I can see why ten took you as a companion." Nine said while grinning. His sonic screwdriver started beeping at that moment.

"I keep getting funny readings on this thing." Nine muttered… shaking his screwdriver and hitting it in the inside of his hand. "It keeps telling me there is an alien behind me, but it is not there… maybe it is the silence…"

"You do know I'm alien right?" Luke asked nine.

The look on nine's face was priceless.

"What?" He said looking between Sarah-Jane and Luke. "Yes." Sarah-Jane answered. "He's an artificial human boy created by bane technology."

"Aha! No wonder! Well let's just redo some settings then…a little bit of tweaking should do the trick…"

"Aha yet again!" Nine swished the thing around like a wand and a beam of light zapped the four people away.

- The doctor's family - - The doctor's family - - The doctor's family -

"Ianto, status update." Jack said into his com as he and Gwen were exploring a large hall together.

"So far clear sir. No alien contact made."

"Copy that. Over and Out."

"Jack?" Gwen suddenly whispered softly.

Jack slowly turned around and saw his best friend pointing a gun at a metal head that was lying on the floor. "What is that?"

"I think it's a cyberman head… Ianto would know… he's seen them in person… I've only heard descriptions about them…"

"Ianto, Tosh, Owen… gather in the big hall… thingy…" Jack said over his com.

"Very professional captain." Owen, clearly amused, answered back.

"Shut up Owen." Tosh said over the comms, still mad at Owen for getting them trapped in the time lock.

It took a couple of minutes for the three remaining members of the torchwood team to arrive in the great hall thingy.

Jack couldn't help but feel some sense of relief when he saw his tuxedo clad, best-coffee-making-person-in-time-and-space Ianto appear.

"Sir. Are you all right?" He asked worriedly.

"Just peachy."Jack responded before he turned towards the head. As soon as Ianto laid eyes on the head he froze.

"Cyberman."

"That clears that up." Gwen said dryly.

Suddenly though tentacles started to sprout from the head. They grabbed Jack's ankle, pulling him down to the floor.

"Shit!" Owen shouted before he started firing at the bodiless piece of metal.

"OWEN! Watch out for my face!" Jack shouted as a bullet just missed him by a hair.

Owen just smirked and kept on firing.

The head now was face to face with Jack and he couldn't help but let his mind wander.

"I've always wanted to try tentacles… this wasn't quite what I imagined."

The face of the cyberman sprung open and a head flew out, leaving the inside empty.

"Guys!" Jack shouted in panic.

From down the hallway sounds of robots, coming in their direction could be heard and it wasn't long before a dozen or so cybermen entered the room.

- The doctor's family - - The doctor's family - - The doctor's family -

"Doctor?"Rose said addressing 10.

"Not now Rose, I'm searching for aliens."

"Well.. maybe if you looked at your hand…"

And there it was… three black lines on the back of the doctor's hand.

"What… how did those get there?" It was then that the doctor noticed that he wasn't holding his screwdriver anymore but a pen.

"Odd…"

"Indeed…." Donna muttered before she turned around and saw an alien in a suit.

"Doctor…"

Everybody looked up and saw the alien. The doctor quickly started scribbling on his hand.

- The doctor's family - - The doctor's family - - The doctor's family -

The beam of light dropped them of in a space ship that was hovering in orbit.

"Where are we?" Martha asked although the answer came to her as soon as she looked around more closely.

"We're in a Darlek space ship." Nine stated, sweeping his screwdriver around to search for the alien species.

"None around though, must be all on earth or something…" Nine concluded.

The room they were in was filled with all kinds of screens, showing lots of things that were to high tech for anyone but the doctor to understand.

"Why would the Darleks be working on a way to improve their chicken recipe…" The doctor muttered while he scanned some of the screens.

Luke had meanwhile wandered over to a control panel and was observing the different buttons as Sarah-Jane joined him.

Both of them looked at the control panel for some time before both pair of eyes started to wander towards the vision of earth.

"I can understand why you loved traveling with the doctor so much mom."

"Yes, things like this… seeing the earth… such beauty… the doctor was a part of my life that I will never forget… he taught me so many things… but the things I've seen Luke…"

"Aha!"

"What is that? His catchphrase or something?" Luke asked his mother.

"Not sure yet… this incarnation though has rather big ears…"

Both of them laughed before they joined the doctor and Martha, near a bigger screen then the rest, that the doctor was observing.

"It's a TARDIS… but it's not from Darlek descent. They didn't come up with this idea.. no.. it's written in gallifrey…

"Doctor… " Martha said with a dark undertone to her voice.

"Yes… you told me about the Master… it has to be him… there is no other way…Everybody else is locked in the time-lock around the planet…"

"But he died doctor! I saw him dying not willing to regenerate!"

Nine just stared at the screen, a blank look on his face. "Someone must have done something, changed the timelines, or brought him back from a piece of DNA… it's the only two options…"

"But if he's around doctor! That man is insane! He tried to wipe out the entire earth with his paradox machine!"

"I know Martha… you told me… this is a layout for another paradox machine… one stronger than I've ever seen… it takes not one… but three tardisee to build… three time vortexee to mix and squeeze together…"

"Is that what happened to your Tardis then? Is that the paradox machine?" Sarah-Jane asked.

"No…" The doctor muttered while doing some more scans. "No it isn't… the melting together of our three tardisee is just a side effect of the paradox… "

"But doctor… you just said you'd need three TARDIS to build the paradox…" Sarah-Jane questioned. "There can't be more Tardisee out there? Can there?"

"I don't know… There has to be… the master could have probably plucked some from any point in time and space that I've ever been to… we have a problem…"

- The doctor's family - - The doctor's family - - The doctor's family -

"Doctor?"Rose said addressing 10.

"Not now Rose, I'm searching for aliens."

"Well.. maybe if you looked at your hand…"

Ten looked at his hand and saw ten black lines on the back of it. Underneath the lines was the text, in his hand writing: They want Donna!

Ten quickly looked up and couldn't help but notice that Donna was missing. "Rose… where is Donna?"

Rose looked behind her. "She was just there?" Rose said frustrated. "I could have sworn she was just there…Mom, Mickey, have you seen her?"

"She was just right behind you… but then she was suddenly gone…" Mickey said a bit dazed. "Like she just vanished…"

"The silence must have taken her…" 10.5 said. "Yes…"10 muttered. "We must have all seen them taking her… but we probably forgot it as soon as we lost vision of them."

"We need to find her though… quickly." 10.5 said before he dragged 10 with him into the opposite direction they had been going previously.

- The doctor's family - - The doctor's family - - The doctor's family -

"Sshhh." Eleven shushed a bickering Rory and Amy. There was something behind the door he was currently standing in front of.

The eleventh doctor, somehow wearing a fez again, put his ear to the door and listened.

"…_octors have arrived, they are all here. We can finally change the times…Darleks will destroy all!"_

"_Yes Darlek Bra. We will have changed the universe. Erasing all doctors from existence will be triumph…Everywhere in time and space we will win our battles."_

"_The paradox is in place, the doctor can never find it there, it is the one place he is not willing to go."_

"_The doctor will perish at the hands of-"_

"HUMAN DETECTED, HUMAN DECTED." A sudden voice suddenly started shouting from behind the doctor.

As Eleven turned around quickly a beam of energy hit the place where his face had been just seconds before.

River was already emptying her gun on a handful of the grey men while Amy and Rory where making a run for it.

"Come on!" Amy shouted, her voice laced with worry and adrenaline… and Scottishness.

The doctor needn't be told twice and he made a run for it while River quickly started walking backwards, still firing her ever so useful gun… not that the doctor ever approved of violence of course…

The cybermen went into pursuit of the four and it wasn't long before Rory ran head first into the Torchwood team.

"Doctor, we came across some cybermen…" Jack started pointing a mountain of metal to the side.

"No time, more cyberman are coming!" The doctor said while taking Jack's arm and dragging him along, the rest of the team following their leader.

"Doctor… why are you wearing a fez?"Was the only thing Jack asked as he got dragged along.

- The doctor's family - - The doctor's family - - The doctor's family -

Donna Noble was not pleased. Her head was pounding, her arms and legs were hurting and she felt like she had been to hell and back. Had she been drinking… no she didn't remember going out… which was a side effect of getting drunk she figured… but no, she had been traveling with the doctor… yes, and all his companions and incarnations.

But then… were was she now…

Donna opened her eyes ever so slightly, it wasn't bright in the room, it was actually rather dark, so she opened her eyes fully to look at her surroundings.

She was strapped to a table, hence the pain in her arms and legs, that was in the middle of the room. The room itself was obviously a medic room. Cabinets filled with medicines and such lined one of the walls, while a fake skeleton was positioned next to an eye testing chart.

It wasn't until Donna heard something drop somewhere near her head that she noticed she wasn't alone in the room.

"Drums, drums, tap-tap tap-tap, tap-tap tap-tap, doctory doctory, your time has come, tap-tap tap-tap say the drums, always the drums!"

Donna had no idea what the man was talking about, but the word drums vaguely stirred something within her… although she couldn't remember what.

Suddenly a face of a blond man, who she recognized as the ex-prime minister, was hovering above her.

"Can't you hear them you silly red head?" The man asked.

"You call me silly?"Donna said offended. "You're a complete loon yourself thank you very much! You got me strapped to a table!"

"Yes, and I got what I needed, thank _you_ very much."The man, Harold Saxon, Donna suddenly remembered, said while stretching his you to annoy Donna. Harold laughed and made his way over to a closet near the door.

"Tell them hi for me." Was the last thing he said before he stepped into the closet and closed the it.

The door next to the closet opened and Nine, Martha, Luke and Sarah-Jane strolled through and were stunned when the closet started to disappear right in front of their eyes just like the TARDIS would.

"Donna!"Martha shouted once she noticed her. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I suddenly found myself here with that man! Harold Saxon!"

Martha's face darkened as she unstrapped Donna. "The master, he was here… did he leave in that… closet?"

"Yes he did."The doctor stated as he finished sweeping the place the closet had been in just moments before.

"He has a functioning camouflage function…" The doctor muttered before he left the room again, leaving the four remaining people to follow him.

- The doctor's family - - The doctor's family - - The doctor's family -

The tenth doctor, and his human variant couldn't stop staring at the Fez the eleventh incarnation of them was wearing.

"If I use the cybermen technology with this interface I scrambled up from loose bits I found in this office… Ten? Are you with me?"

Ten snapped out of his fez induced haze and nodded at his eleventh incarnation.

"yes I follow." It should give us enough time.. Don't you think?"

"But will it work, the arectular triangle that you made looks rather unstable…"

"I only had some gum on me, the TARDIS ran out of glue…"

"Again… that is like the fourth time in two incarnations…"

"Well… maybe if someone…" Eleven said giving a look at both Rory and Amy. "… didn't keep breaking stuff… I could have used glue. "

"Hey, it's not my fold the duffuss here keeps breaking stuff… " Amy said glaring at the doctor.

"What no! I swear there was a hole in one of the walls of the Tardis, but no, you wouldn't listen and by the time we could get the glue it was gone!" Rory said in response.

At that moment Winston burst into his office again, effectively stopping Amy from responding.

"The base is clear doctor. Everybody made it to the surface but us, there is only aliens left."

"Ok then we can begin as soon as… Nevermind." The doctor finished once Donna, Martha, Nine, Sarah-Jane and Luke walked in.

Both tens, Rose, Jackie and Mickey were glad Donna was back and everybody listened with worry as she retold the tale of the man she had seen.

"The master, there is no other possibility, he is the one responsible…" Ten concluded.

"That he is…but this paradox… what is it for?" Eleven asked. "No idea… could be anything… but right now we need to fix the problem at hand.

"What is it anyway?" Rose asked.

"This is an areplicator. It can rip a concentrated hole in the fabric of time and space, effectively opening a hole to the void." Nine answered looking quite amazed at his next incarnations.

"Yes… but it requires so much power it needs an explosion that is imploding at the same time… It I'll suck anything away in a one mile radius… good thing this base is underground… and outside of a habitable area."

"Good thing indeed." Winston muttered.

A beam of light shocked everyone into action as two cybermen teleported in and started firing.

"Everybody into the TARDIS!" Nine shouted from his hiding place.

"YOU MUST BE CONVERTED." The cybermen kept ranting while they fired at the humans and doctor's present in the room.

As soon as the cybermen had their backs to the TARDIS, and towards Owen and Jack who were firing at the them, everybody made a dash for the door.

One of the cybermen noticed though and shot in the direction of the TARDIS, grazing the last person to enter.

Winston Churchill fell down right in the entrance of the time machine.

One of the cybermen blew up due to Jack and Owen and the other cybermen got thrown to the ground with the explosion.

The ground started shaking and the areplicator started beeping while a dangerous red light started flashing.

"Let's go!" Ten shouted from inside the TARDIS. Winston had been dragged further inside by Mickey and Rory. Owen and Jack managed to reach the TARDIS before the fallen cyberman was able to recover.

The TARDIS door slammed closed behind Owen and Jack. River, Nine and Eleven were handling the controls as they made their departure.

A strong shock made everybody fall over though and threw the TARDIS into a new and exciting galaxy.

**Next up on The Doctor's family: A story that's more venomous then what we have encountered so far, and somebody unexpected, even to the doctor's makes an appearances and can change the course of their lives.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it took so long but with school creeping up on me I was kind of running out of time… which would not have been a problem if I had had a TARDIS… *nothing happens* … damm…**

**Anyway! Please review this very, very long chapter… (for my doing anyway) and I hope you'll be there next chapter! **


End file.
